Talk:Seddie/@comment-24856071-20140319030421
So I know some on here are sick of the Seddie/Creddie talks, but I wanted to post a response I made to iEmbargo's page on here to see if I have any other Seddiers who agree with me. Italicized is iEmbargo, regular is me. My belief in Creddie being the plan all along just got a boost after I just watched "iLove You" again. I noticed that each time Carly tells Spencer and his GF what is wrong with them dating, she looks at Sam and Freddie just beforehand. This looks like Dan Schneider is speaking through Carly while Sam and Freddie represent Seddiers. When Carly was talking to Spencer and that babysitter, I don't think she even REALIZED Sam and Freddie were there. I think the whole point was that they OVERHEARD Carly, she wasn't speaking DIRECTLY to them. To top it off, every episode after iLove You has at least one moment to show a disconnect between Sam and Freddie and/or show the fated connection between Carly and Freddie. (Examples: Sam can't comfort Freddie in iBalls, Carly has sympathy for T-Bo and Freddie in iGet Banned.) That's aside from the Seddie arc getting no set-up and Creddie getting nudges every episode. I think the shippers noticed: Creddiers were flat out smug when they saw the conflicting teasers for iGoodbye while Seddiers were terrified. You read the Creddie subtext whether you wanted to believe it or not. Let's now focus on what Seddie there WAS. Sam actually COULD comfort Freddie, giving him hope to try again. Even if it wasn't "kind and cuddly" comfort, it was still comfort and caring, something Sam wouldn't have done in the first 2 seasons. Also, for Carly having sympathy for T-Bo and Freddie, OF COURSE she would! Mrs. Benson is crazy, it's not just "I have feelings for Freddie so I feel bad", it was more about T-Bo anyway. Again, I can constantly mention all the times that it CLEARLY shows that Sam still has feelings for Freddie, even though there are clear indications that Freddie went back to Carly. If Creddie was TRULY the ultimate endgame, there would be clearer indications of Carly retunring his crush again. Also, if the plan was ALWAYS Creddie, why not after the Seddie breakup (since apparently, iLove You was Dan's way of saying "Seddie doesn't make sense, Creddie is endgame, get over it Seddiers") did they make BOTH Sam and Freddie go back to the frienemies thing? They didn't have to have all the CLEAR indications that Sam still loves Freddie. And if it was to "keep Seddiers still watching", then they must know that the Seddie fandom would make a MUCH bigger impact on ratings than Creddiers would, so WHY follow through with the Creddie? I refuse to believe that is an accident - just as I refuse to believe that everybody involved in the production are so stupid as not to recognise how Freddie looks when he celebrates after Carly kisses him and I refuse to believe that the casting of Freddie clones in Miranda Cosgrove' videos is an accident. They run a multi-billion dollar company over there. They don't make money my not making these elementary decisions by accident. I agree that they possibly even then know how Freddie's fist pump looked, but again, I have to completely disagree about the Nathan Kress look alikes. Those videos were about MIRANDA COSGROVE, not Creddie. Maybe Miranda has a thing for guys who look like Nathan, and that might be the coincidence. And also, MOST of Miranda's music videos came out in Season 1&2, when I think their plan was Creddie THEN. But I haven't seen any music videos (except Kissin' U). But, I refuse to think that they were thinking "oh since Carly and Freddie are going to get together, let's get guys who look like Nathan Kress to be in Miranda Cosgrove's videos, even though they're about Miranda, not iCarly." If Dan Schneider really wanted to make sure that you interpreted the Creddie kiss as a mere goodbye kiss, he would have made sure it got into the broadcast. The episode is rather padded; it would have been easy enough to edit a few seconds out of another scene to make that clear. Even if it weren't, he could edit something too long and then time compress it by 1% so that no one would notice. But he didn't. Okay, now, I'm going to comment on what you have been saying to Seddiers over and over. You have stated multiple times that the Seddie arc was to get Seddiers to shut up and let the go on with Creddie. Do you think, it's maybe possible, that they wanted to throw the CREDDIERS a bone, having Sam and Cat and POSSIBLY planning on Sam and Freddie getting back together on that show. Since it was the end of iCarly, don't you think that possibly if Carly was never going to come back, that he wanted Creddie fans to have one thing to have before it ended. Can you at least CONSIDER that as a possibilty. And again, about what Dan Schneider said about it just being about friendship, Dan is ambiguous, he gives hints and hold the truth, but I don't think he would outright LIE. But, you and Creddiers disagree. Because you both mentioned it, I always imagined that by season 4, Freddie lets Sam push him around - he clearly has the upper body strength to stop her, but he never does. But instead, Dan Schneider implies abuse in iCan't Take It. So because he tacitly reinforces it, I assume that it is abusive. Similarly, I assume that Carly has taken Freddie's affection for granted and that Freddie is such a loser that all he needs is Carly to show interest in him for him to forget that he asked somebody else out. Yes, in iCan't Take It, Sam does mention about "not hitting Freddie in the face." But again, if it was so horrible and TRULY hurting Freddie, then Freddie would have not even thought about dating Sam. I'm not saying it's okay to hurt people, but I think there is SO much more to Sam, and you can CLEARLY see that she loves Freddie. So. Those are my points. I'm sure you'll disagree with me and point out all the pro-Creddie things and the anti-Seddie things, but it just disgusts me to believe that the ENTIRE time, with ALL the Seddie hints BEFORE and AFTER the Seddie arc, they were just screwing with us to have their Creddie happily ever after (although I'm sure it overjoys Creddiers)